What is WRONG with society these days?
by phantom and potter Obsession
Summary: Pudding and Tart decide to prank Kish and Ichigo in the meanest way possible while the authoress stands by patronizing. Written in a very strange format that I'm experimenting with, so tell me if you like it! Oh hold until I feel random enough again...
1. Chapter 12

Discliamer: I don't own TMM.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wait! Pudding Fong, what are you doing, you mischievous child?

"Pranks!"

Pranks! You naughty girl! Go to your room! I said go to your room! No! Pudding Fong, water balloons are bad! Bad! Put it down! No! Get away from Tart!

"Ah! That's cold! Ah! PUDDING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hello Tartar-san! Want to help me prank Kish and Ichigo?"

"Sure!"

What naughty young children! I order you both to go to your rooms! No! Bad Pudding! Nice Ichigo likes to sleep by herself! Put Kish down! Tart, that goes for you too!

"Heheh, won't this be funny Tartar?"

"I can't wait for Ichigo's reaction when she wakes up to find a shirtless Kish in her bed!"

What bad children! What an evil thing to do!

Then again… Kish is pretty hot shirtless…Or anytime…But especially shirtless…

"Uh, the narrator is WEIRD!"

"I know! How can she think he's hot?"

"Tartar, you're a guy. It'd be weird if you thought Kish was hot."

Naughty children! Kish doesn't deserve what Ichigo will give him for this! No! Don't put his arm around her! She'll _already _be scared enough without that!

How do you know this type of stuff at age ten?

"I blame Pai!"

The blame game does no good Tart. Bad Tart! Don't lock Ichigo's door when you leave! Pudding Fong, where did you get that condom?

"I stole it from Pai!"

…

"This is hilarious Pudding! They'll be so freaked out!"

What terrible children. How corrupted today's generations are! I blame society for this!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh dear! Ichigo, don't wake up before Kish! Oh what a contrary little girl!

"AH! Kish is in my bed… he has no shirt… there's a… FUCK!"

Yes Ichigo. That is what you are meant to think happened. Oh Ichigo, put away the pillow! Don't beat Kish with it!

"AH! Kish friggin raped me! Ah! Ah! Pervert! Get out of my bed!"

"Ah! What's going on—WTF I didn't rape you! I didn't even come here! Why am I here!"

"Oh SURE you horny bastard!"

Oh no! Bad Ichigo! Put the shotgun away! I said put the shotgun away!

Well how rude! She's not listening.

"No! Don't shoot me! I didn't even do anything!"

Pudding and Tart you get in here right now! Good Pudding! Tart! Get in here young man or I will take your DS away for a month!

"Ah man!"

Very good, Tart. Now explain to the nice young lady exactly _why _Kish was in her bed.

"Well, we kinda wanted to prank her… AH!!!"

Oh that's right, you two just go run screaming like sissys! Humph! What has society come to these days?


	2. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I decided to add another chapter! That doesn't change the fact that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Sheesh, my drawing style is nowhere NEAR as good as Mia Ikumi's…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Oh no! I thought this problem was over! Ichigo Momomiya, I hope you're not doing anything unlawful!

"I'm not…"

What's with the lockpicks then?

"I need revenge!"

Revenge gets you nowhere.

"That explains your mind so well…"

Silence Kish! I will take none of your mouth. Now, I am sending both of you to bed as punishment!

"Together?"

"PERVERT!"

No, most certainly not together!

"Oh. Then… I'm going to go ahead with the revenge plan."

Ichigo… stop it! Kish, go stop her!

"No."

Agh… I must warn Pudding! Hey—Kish, put me down! Hey! How dare you tie me up—mmmuuuhhh!!! **–**muffled- Gag's are bad Kish!

"Good thinking. That'll shut her up!"

"Wow, my koneko-chan just complimented me?"

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR KONEKO-CHAN!!!"

Aha! Pudding has taught he her secret rope tricks! You cannot tie me up!

"…Whatever. Good-bye!"

Wait! Agh! Ichigo, how dare you break down Pudding's door? Get away I say! Get away!

How rude! Truly, society has gone downhill from when I was your age!

"That was last year…"

Silence! I shall have none of your lip, young lady—get back here! I'm not through with you—put that shampoo away! No! Bad Kish! Drop the nail polish!

"I'm… A… Lo… Ser…"

No! How dare you write that on Pudding's forehead? Hey! Ge—get away from me with that—


	3. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. My Tokyo Mew Mew AMVs got deleted for copyright infringement. Now, I am sure I will be sued for reposting them… or I would, if I lived at 1800 DontStalkMe Lane. And if my phone number was, in fact, (012)-345-6789. However, that's not the case. Neither is my ownership of TMM. I am in no way associated with it. Therefore, you cannot sue me! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

MPPPPH!

"It's worked! We have subdued the narrator, and now it's time to get revenge!

**MPPPPH!**

"Yeah… there's only one problem with that, Kish."

"What?"

"This is written in a really weird format. The readers won't know what's going on if she's tied up and gagged."

"For a kiss I'll—OW! Geez, that was unnecessary!"

"Shut up! We're going to get caught!"

_**MPPPPH!**_

"For someone tied up and gagged, she makes a lot of noise, huh? Speaking of that, I have the duct tape."

"Oh good. I have the hair dye. It's green. Green hair is really, _really _ugly after all."

"Yeah… Hey! It is not!"

"Haha, you agreed that you're ugly."

"I know you don't mean that koneko-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME KONEKO-CHAN!"

_**MPPPPH!**_

"…Dang. We're going to get caught if she doesn't shut up."

"Well, maybe—"

"We're NOT killing her, Kish."

"I never said we would! Sheesh, we want revenge on Pudding and Tart, not the narrator!"

Aha! Pudding's secret rope trick is a lifesaver! I'm free! And you two! You two are being such naughty little children! Both of you, leave poor Tart alone. One alien with green hair, pigtails, and a short shirt is enough… -swoon-

"Uh… glad to hear it. But my heart belongs only to my koneko-chan."

Oh no! I can't believe you distracted me so Kish—shame on you! NO! Tart is so UGLY with green hair!

"See, green haired people are ugly!"

… Kish, You must now buy Ichigo a pair of prescription contacts—oh no! Tart is waking up! However can we explain this? Oh curses!

"Mudabuhda… Lemmesleep… GowayKish…"

Tart! This is urgent! Kish and Ichigo have dyed your hair in revenge!

"Huh? Really!"

…The cynicism of society!

"I'm not cynical!"

Yes, you are—oh no! What was the duct tape for? Oh, dear me, we must save Pudding at all costs! Oh curses! What sorts of gruesome revenge have those two put Pudding through?

"Heh, aren't you so glad we took revenge on poor, innocent Pai too?"

"Yes…"

…Pai? Oh no! Poor Pai has done nothing! What on earth have these children done?


End file.
